The Dragon Child
by Otaku-neesan
Summary: Amai Ryunoko is the child of a dragon. The Dragon Queen, to be precise. When her memories and her true self are sealed away to protect her from Acnologia, what will happen? What if she sees her best friend from her younger years again, and doesn't recognize him? And she somehow knows Sting and Rogue? What the...? (Okay, I know this summary is bad, but bear with it. T for language)
1. Chapter 1

_**This fic is a rewrite of the second fanfic I ever made, way back in 6th grade. Obviously it was really crappy back then, so I ripped everything away except for the core ideas and I'm starting to rebuild it. Hope you like it! Read and Review!**_

* * *

My first memory was a dream. It was pitch black and hazy in this dream, until a light blossomed in the midst of the darkness. There were so many dancing lights and colors, like a rainbow, and even colors so strange and unlike the ones I knew that awe filled my very being, wonder permeating every nook and cranny of my soul. The light came closer to me, and a sort of familiar warmth reached into my mind, and melded with it. It felt like a consciousness, an aware mind, not unlike my own. After our previously separate minds merged, and became one, I realized what it was.

It was me, but not me. A different me. A softer, more fragile me. A human, but a lovely one. I saw her in different stages of life, old and young, all at once. I could not keep a solid image in my head, but I got flashing images of long, silky silver hair, and bright cerulean eyes. And an impression lasted in my brain, of something I would come to know. Bright, pink hair, and a laugh as refreshing as a cool breeze on a hot summer day. Simply amazing.

* * *

 **Amai's P.O.V. (6 years old)**

I checked myself in the large mirror hanging on my wall once again. Every strand of luxurious silver hair was perfectly placed in an ankle-length braid, and the purple eyeshadow on my eyelids made my blue eyes pop. I smiled slightly to myself, twirling in a circle, causing my black kimono with a pattern of ice blue sakura blossoms to flutter around my ankles and my long sleeves to flap a bit. I had been dressed up by my handmaidens for my sixth birthday party, which was in a couple of hours. I fidgeted with the edge of my sleeves, however, unsure. _I_ thought I looked okay, but I didn't know what others would think. My handmaidens had told me I looked beautiful, but they were obliged to. I bit my lip and turned a bit to the side to examine myself some more.

"Don't worry, Amai. You look awesome." I heard voice remark behind me, from the direction of my door. I looked in the mirror, and saw that it was my best friend, Nastu Dragneel. He was dressed in a neat black suit, and would have looked really fancy, if not for his mop of spiky pink hair. It was unruly as usual, and in my opinion, he looked better with it like that than when his dad, Igneel, insisted on gelling it down. I spun around with a wide smile and glomped him.

"Natsu! I thought you weren't coming when you didn't show up with your dad earlier!" I squealed, hugging him tighter.

He flushed with embarrassment at the attention, and looked down at me. "Why wouldn't I be coming for your birthday, Amai? I always come."

I buried my head in his chest and frowned slightly. "I thought your dad wouldn't let you come after what happened last year, even though it wasn't your fault."

Natsu frowned too, and patted my head comfortingly, shaking his head. "Dad knew it wasn't my fault. I did have to agree to a couple conditions, though, to come. And do extra training." I laughed a bit, lifting my head and grinning at him as I imagined his face when he was told he had to do extra training. Igneel really was a big softie. Everyone in Jigen Castle and their mothers knew that Natsu loved training more than anything, even food.

"So," I grinned slyly. "What were the conditions?"

Natsu sighed at me, rolling his eyes. "Well, the conditions were: One, stay away from Gajeel. Two, be polite and respectful to the dragons. Three, be quiet and don't bother you. Four, no more than three slices of cake."

I tried to hold in my laughter, letting go of him and quickly turning the other way, covering my mouth with one hand. My body shook with the strain of keeping in my laughter. Natsu frowned, and reached out to me. "Are you okay, Amai? What's wrong?" He asked, just causing it to become harder for me not to burst out laughing. He grabbed my shoulder and his voice betrayed worry as he shook it a little. "Amai?"

I couldn't do it anymore. It was just too funny.

I laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed, turning to Natsu with tears of joy in the corners of my eyes from how hard I was laughing. He took a step back and flushed in embarrassment. "H-Hey! It-It's not funny!"

I subsided into chuckles and ruffled his shock of pink hair gently. "Aww...I'm sorry, Natsu." I kissed his cheek and giggled. "Better?"

I missed the red tips to his ears as he replied, "Y-Yeah, I'm better now..."

He looked away for a second, before turning quickly back to viciously tickle me, the red on the tips of his ears not going away as I laughed and pleaded for mercy.

* * *

After the party was over, and the moon high in the sky, I wandered through Jigen Castle's extensive garden, reveling in the lack of people. I crouched down next to an amaririsu flower, stroking the pale pink-purple petals gently, so as not to break them. Amaririsu had always been my favorite type of flower, for the gentle look it held, and the simplicity in it's blossom. I felt that if I was a flower, I would have been an amaririsu. It meant "shy" in the language of flowers, Hanakotoba.

I was brought from my thoughts as my mother walked up to me with a sad look, in her human form so she would not crush the garden's flower beds. I stood with worry on my features and faced her. "Mother? What's wrong?"

She sighed, and stopped in front of me, leaning down a bit and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Amai, darling, the Dragon Kingdom is in danger right now. There is a dragon who plots to take my throne, in any way he can. I know that we can stop him, but my advisors said that in case we should fail, you should be protected from him. I am going to seal away your memories and your true form. In the case that we fail, I hope you can have a good life in the human world. I love you my daughter. Remember that always."

With that, my mother kissed my forehead, and I felt her familiar magic swirl around me, before I blacked out.

 _'Goodbye, Natsu...'_

* * *

 ** _So, tell me what you think in a review, and I'll try to put up the actual first chapter soon. This prologue is so you can see a bit of her life before she lost her memories, and in the real first chapter, she'll be older._**

 ** _Ja ne!~_**


	2. AN 1

Ok, so here's the thing. I was really busy with personal stuff for a while, and when I finished with it, I forgot about all my stories on here. I apologize, but my memory is not really the best. Anyway, I _do_ plan to write up the next chapter soon, but it may take me a day, a week, or even a month to complete. So be patient, and at least know it _is_ coming. I promise. I'm really happy people liked this story, even just the prolouge, so I'm inspired to write the next chapter even more.

Keep in mind, however, that I will likely be very slow with updates. So be patient with me, and please hold out for the next chapter. I would also appreciate it if people could write reviews on my story, because the more reviews I get, the more I want to write. And the more I want to write, the more I stay inspired, and ideas flow from my fingers to the keyboard.

Another thing, I have some problems with being able to update _anything_ , _anywhere_ , even on other sites, because I don't have access to a laptop reliably until summertime, around the end of June and all the way through to early September. That means I only have my tablet to write with, which is what I am currently using to type. However, the lag on my tablet is a real problem, so I don't use it to type a whole lot, merely short, urgent notes like these.

I apologize to all of you, and I promise to make it up by coming up with a really good actual first chapter. I hope that's okay, and once again, I'm sorry for being that person and leaving behind stories for months at a time merely for the reason of, "I forgot." I actually did forget, but I can't use that as an excuse. I promise to work harder and be a better author. Anyway, please remember to write reviews when I do come out with the first real chapter, and not just the pilot!

Ja ne!~


End file.
